In recent years, cameras equipped with an image-blur prevention function for capturing still images and or for capturing moving images have become common. In such cameras, blurring of images focused on an imaging element is suppressed by driving some of imaging lenses or imaging element in response to camera vibration. I.e., hand vibration arising when a user holds the camera is compensated by an image-blur prevention mechanism provided inside the camera.
On the other hand, surveillance cameras for continuously capturing moving images are normally affixed to structures such as buildings, mechanical structures, or the like, and are therefore not subject to hand vibration, and are generally not furnished with an image-blur prevention function. It has become evident, however, that image blurring also occurs in fixed position surveillance cameras, and surveillance cameras are increasingly being fitted with anti-vibration mechanisms.